House Of Cards
by PaintingBlueSkies
Summary: I didn't even know Sharpay liked Troy. She's never mentioned it before, but then again I never mentioned my future life plan of marrying Troy in 10 years time to her. So who am I to judge? TxG slight TxS not that much.


**House Of Cards**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing :(**

**Summary; **_I didn't even know Sharpay liked Troy. She's never mentioned it before, but then again I never mentioned my future life plan of marrying Troy in 10 years time to her. So who am I to judge?_

**AN; Hello, My first story here :) Be nice...maybe? I may then continue it because i have an awesome twist already in mind and ive just started. Exciting.**

**Its not much - yet, So this is like a taster...but its the first chapter? **

* * *

There it was again. That horrible twitchy feeling. My eyes started to flicker as I stared into the fireplace, where funnily enough, a fire was actually crackling away.  
I don't know what made me feel like this.  
Okay, I lied I do. Maybe the twitching has something to do with the fact that my best friend is currently on a date with the boy I'm in love with, or maybe it's because I keep hearing a bang outside as the wind blows.  
I'm going to go with the second one, because I hate admitting the first one. I know you're wondering why my best friend is on a date with the love of my life. Well, I haven't exactly told anyone that I have a life plan set up for me and said boy. I'm not creepy. I swear I'm not.

But, when best friend came up to me and said she had a date, I had to be happy for her, right? I mean, yeah, I did want to throw my books to the floor and have a tantrum in the middle of my school hallway because she got to him first. But, I'm a 17 year old girl who needs to act more mature than that.

So I dropped my books on her foot instead. By "accident" of course. Was it my fault that she chose to wear sandals that day? No, it just gave me a better opportunity to hurt her, "accidentally".

So after I said sorry, and mentally said to give myself a pat on the back later for making her limp, I stood there listening to her go on and on about her date. With Troy Bolton. I didn't even know Sharpay liked Troy. She's never mentioned it before, but then again I never mentioned my future life plan of marrying Troy in 10 years time to her. So who am I to judge?  
After she went on and on about her date and skipped off, hopefully to go jump off a building and test gravity for me, I did what any other teenage girl would do.

Listen to depressing music.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kelsi Nielsen, my other and now probably only best friend asked.

"Sharpay asked Troy out." I sniffed.

Kelsi looked at me sympathetically as she placed her lunch on the lunch table. She knew about my life plan. She said once she put two and two together it was obvious. Too bad Sharpay wasn't that clever.

"So you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself?" she asked as I nodded, listening to the lyrics of the song flow through the headphones.  
Kelsi rolled her eyes and picked up the iPod. "Teardrops on my guitar! Gabriella are you for real!"

"It would be more relateable if I had a guitar to cry on."

Kelsi pulled the headphones from my ears. "Hey!" I screeched. "My Mom bought me those!"

She put the iPod into her bag. "I'm confiscating this."

I pouted. "But-"

"No!" she said pointing a finger at me. "You look like you're dog just died!"

"Bubbles!"

"Gabi!"

"Sorry.."

Kelsi looked at me. "Just go tell her how you feel."

"Because that's going to go over well! "Hey Shar, I'm real happy for you but I kinda had life plan made out for me and Troy, once I confess my love for him of course!"" I snapped.

"Gabs..."

"She looked so happy Kels, I can't do that to her because I have a crush." I looked over where Troy was sitting and caught his eye. He smiled then turned away and continued talking to his basketball team. "Troy looks at me..." I sang.

"GABI!" Kelsi scolded hitting my shoulder.

"I'm going to buy a guitar, Kels."

Kelsi laughed. "You're crazy."

I smiled and looked up. "Oh god, here comes Sharpay."

"Kelsi!" I heard her call and Kelsi rolled her eyes, they didn't exactly get along too well. "Guess what!"

"You're moving to Greenland?" Kelsi muttered as I giggled.

"I asked Troy on a date!" Sharpay smiled sitting down next to her.

"Hold the front page..." Kelsi muttered again, and I had to try and stop myself from laughing.

"What?" Sharpay asked not hearing her.

"I heard he kills people in his basement." Kelsi told her.

Sharpay frowned. "You don't approve?"

"Not of you." Kelsi started muttering again.

"What?"

"Do you have any glue?" Kelsi covered herself.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Well, Gabi approves, don't you?" Sharpay said smiling at me.

I slowly nodded. "Sure I do Shar." from the corner of my eye I could see Kelsi rolling hers. Sharpay smiled at me then stood up.

"Well, I need to go, places to go people to see." She turned on her heel.

"I hope you fall down a hole." Kelsi was yet again muttering.

"What?" Sharpay asked again clearly annoyed.

"Have a nice day!" Kelsi smiled.

"You need to learn to speak up Kelsi." she stated as she walked off.

* * *

And after that I went home, and here I am twitching, while looking into my fire thinking about what Troy and Sharpay are doing right now.  
This can't be healthy. It really can't. Who in their right mind would do this?

Oh yeah me. Story of my life.

* * *

**Review (:**


End file.
